A glass substrate is a basic component for various display devices. For example, the use of glass substrates cannot be avoided in multifarious display panels, and the glass substrates have to undergo various processes and treatments during the manufacture of the display panels, wherein one important process step is correcting the glass substrates one by one to a certain position (e.g., positioning them in a centerline) so as to prepare them for a next production procedure, and this is namely a position correction process during the taping-out of the glass substrates.
In a known position correction process, a simple roller is used as a positioning foot that directly acts on a glass substrate mechanically, and a positioning system positions the glass substrate on which the roller acts by accurately controlling displacement of the roller, thereby achieving mechanical correction.
However, in order to manufacture display panels of different types, the glass substrates are often not single-sized. In a production line with high degree of automation, in order to achieve automatic position correction of the glass substrate, for the position correction of glass substrates of different sizes, it is necessary to establish different displacement recipes for controlling the actions of the positioning foot so as to accurately control a corresponding movement of the positioning foot. Therefore, when the size of the glass substrate changes, a corresponding displacement recipe for controlling the roller has to be manually switched by an operator, which is complicated and can easily give rise to switching errors, and as a result, the movement of the positioning foot does not conform to the positioning of the glass substrate of a corresponding size. Meanwhile, glass substrates are relatively fragile, and in case of an operational error of the operator or an unreasonable displacement recipe, the glass substrates are apt to be cracked, which will greatly reduce the product yield.
Therefore, the known mechanical correction technique for glass substrates at least has the following defects: (1) the process of establishing a displacement recipe for glass substrates of different sizes is complicated and dependent on manual switching operations with a lower degree of automation when positioning correction of glass substrates of different sizes; (2) the glass substrates can be easily cracked during position correction, which is harmful to the improvement of product yield.